1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of stopping solder flowing forwards to damage a contact arm of a terminal thereof.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of terminals. The insulating body has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forward from the base portion. The insulating body defines a plurality of fastening passages each extending along a front-to-rear direction to penetrate through the base portion and a top of the tongue portion for receiving the corresponding terminal therein. The terminal has a contact arm projecting upward out of the respective fastening passage opened in the top of the tongue portion, and a soldering tail stretching rearward beyond the base portion for being soldered with a cable. However, the fastening passage is opened without any obstruction. As a result, when the soldering tail is soldered with the cable, the solder is apt to flow into the fastening passage to damage the contact arm. Moreover, the soldering tails are hanged in the air, so it is difficult to solder the cables onto the corresponding soldering tails, and the soldering tails are apt to be short circuited in process of soldering the cables and the soldering tails together.